This invention relates to an electronic watch having an alarm means.
In the conventional electronic alarm watch, generally an alarm signal is first at a set alarm time and is again produced each time the set time occurs, so that these electronic alarm watches are convenient to use when alarms are need at the specified same time every day, but if only one alarm is needed they require one to clear the contents of time setting circuitry by a manual switch. In the multi-alarm electronic watch which is able to be set to a plurality of alarm times, it becomes more convenient to provide another channel which can be automatically cleared of the time set in the specified channel so as not to produce an alarm signal at the setting time again and also be able to select any suitable channel if necessary. But such a multi-alarm electronic watch able to reset automatically the alarm time has not yet been developed.